Hecata
The Hecata are the newest vampire clan in the World of Darkness. They are not a fully organic clan deriving from a single Antediluvian and an uninterrupted bloodline, but are made up of the Giovanni and the remnants of the old Clan Cappadocian and their related bloodlines; as well as the Nagaraja.The varying Hecata bloodlines are represented by the use of Backgrounds and Loresheets. Together, they represent a new, (mostly) unified Clan of Death comprising Kindred bloodlines who practice necromancy through the use of Oblivion. Much like the Giovanni that it almost entirely subsumes, it is also a family, albeit a much more extended one. Due to mysterious changes in the Blood, many Hecata no longer have their old curses—the Samedi, for example, are no longer rotting corpses, and the Nagaraja no longer require the sustenance of flesh—instead, they now all share the same clan bane: the excruciatingly painful Kiss. Compulsion of Hecata is Morbidity. The Hecata are possessed of a peculiar curiosity paired with detachment from compassion and empathy, likely due to their frequent dealings with corpses and the wraiths of those who died tragic deaths. Their Blood urges them to study the individuals around them for signs of illness, frailty, or impending death. Until they have either predicted a death or solved the cause of a local one, the vampire suffers a three-dice penalty to other rolls. Note that their conclusions do not need to be absolutely correct, but should stay within the boundaries of the possible. With the Banu Haqim joining the Camarilla and the Ministry joining the Anarchs, the Hecata are the last independent clan of significance in contemporary nights. History The brief history of Clan Hecata is one of necessity as first principle. The Second Inquisition was one associated factor, taking a heavy toll on Clan Giovanni in North America and forcing much of the clan organization there to regroup back in Italy. Another factor was that the Promise of 1528 was rumored to soon be coming to an end after an unspecified 500-year time limit. Two other significant events occurred at or around this time: first, the death or disappearance of Augustus Giovanni, founder and patriarch of the Giovanni; and a devastating assault by the Harbingers of Skulls on the clan's holdings in Venice, undertaken with the assistance of some younger members of the Giovanni. Between the damage of the Harbingers' attack and the maelstrom of wraiths unleashed by Augustus's undoing, the Giovanni called for negotiations in a conference that came to be known as the Family Reunion. The Harbingers agreed, and not only did they show up, but also the Samedi, any remaining Cappadocians, the Lamia, and even a handful of Nagaraja seeking refuge from a "catastrophe." The parties negotiated an end to the hostilities, and the clan known as the Hecata soon came into fruition. Bloodlines The Hecata are composed eight main bloodlines: * La Famiglia Giovanni, or Clan Giovanni as it has been known until recent nights, still largely occupying the overall leadership role in the Hecata, even without Augustus Giovanni as an anchoring influence. They do not normally identify themselves to clan outsiders as Hecata. La Famiglia also includes other satellite families, such as the Milliners and Rosselinis, who have not earned their own individual bloodline status to date. * The Harbingers of Ashur, the aggregate remnants of Clan Cappadocian, of both the mainline clan and the Harbingers of Skulls. * Descendants of the Baron, Kindred of the Samedi bloodline. * The Gorgons, the surviving remnants of the Lamia, the Cappadocian bloodline of devout Bahari faith from whom the curse of the painful Kiss originates. * The Flesh-Eaters, a group of Nagaraja who showed up to the Family Reunion, seeking refuge from a catastrophe. * The Bankers of Dunsirn, the cannibalistic banking family from Scotland, once a branch of Clan Giovanni, and now considered a bloodline in their own right. * The Children of Tenochtitlan, the Giovanni allies Pisanob (now without the leadership of Pochtli), once driven to the brink of extinction by the Harbingers of Skulls. * The Criminal Putanesca, a Sicilian crime family formerly attached to the Giovanni. Gallery SymbolHecataModern.png|A more modern take on the Hecata symbol. 457dec875208aff25a29191aceb2ca1d_original.jpg c9ab4358a0838446cb5aeb19d7a1f837_original.jpg References Books * * * * References & Citations Category:Vampire: The Masquerade 5th Edition Category:Clans (VTM) Category:Hecata Category:Giovanni Category:Cappadocian Category:Harbingers of Skulls Category:Samedi Category:Lamia Category:Nagaraja Category:WWWiki pages needing citation Category:Vampire: The Masquerade stubs